Sancta Helena
The Sancta Helena (the Saint Helena) is a refitted naval frigate seen in Underworld: Evolution. Background Named after his wife, it served as a home to the immortal Lorenz Macaro (a.k.a Alexander Corvinus), and as a base of operations for his small army, the Cleaners. Besides Alexander's spacious personal chambers, the ship boasted a command center with state-of-the-art surveillance equipment, a helicopter pad, and an equipped morgue. It was from here that the cleanup of the war between the Vampires and Lycans took place. Alexander uses the ship to locate points of interest in the war, deploying his squads and coordinating the removal of bodies before humans could become aware of the existence of the Immortals. ''Underworld: Evolution'' After the events of Underworld, the Cleaners are shown to have brought the corpses of three important figures back to the ship: the , the Lycan leader Lucian, and the Vampire Elders Viktor and Amelia. When pressed for information, the banished Vampire historian Andreas Tanis informs the Death Dealer, Selene and her companion Michael of the ship's location. Not long after, this is also discovered by Alexander's son Marcus, through Tanis' blood memories. Most of the Cleaners are killed on board the Sancta Helena when Marcus arrives and attacks the ship. After having fought Michael and Selene on the docks and taken both the pendant and Selene's blood memories by force, Marcus confronts Alexander ending with him grievously injuring his father and stealing the remaining key to his brother's prison. Feeling that it is time to die, Alexander has Selene drink his blood so that she can be strong enough to defeat both Marcus and William. After she and the remaining Cleaners leave, Alexander blows up the ship, committing suicide in the process. At the time of its destruction, the Sancta Helena was docked at Pier 17, on the river Danube. Rooms The Sancta Helena is over three hundred feet long, from bow to stern, and has radar and sonar equipment to help the ship navigate through the fog. Given both its mobility and discretion the ship is almost untraceable being ignored by most that might spotted her. There's also a powerful diesel engine that provides the ship with plenty of horsepower. A helipad occupies the aft section of the ship, behind the rear control room, funnels and upper decks. A radar tower rises like an old-fashioned mainmast behind the elevator bridge. Gun turrets are no longer visible on the converted frigate, but are well hidden. Alexander's Office This is the main office inside the ship and from where Alexander maintain full control of his Cleaners squads as well from where he can gives orders to all personnel. This room had a quite dark and medieval decoration including a statue carved in the memory of Alexander's late wife, Helena Corvinus. It also has a desk with two matching chairs, maroon colored drapes and window shutters. At night the office is lit by a skylight chandeliers and candles. Morgue The morgue is where the bodies of certain individuals are taken for autopsies and dissections. It had several surgery tools and three embalming tables, supplies, X-Ray prints, and sinks for personal hygiene and cleaning. Control room The control room is used by Cleaners crew to monitor the police radio frequencies as well any possible messages or news of the Vampire-Lycan War. It has several computer monitors and boards behind it with newspaper clippings containing news and pictures of those involved with the Immortals conflict. The Control room has state-of-the-art surveillance equipment and highly trained personnel. The rear Control room is located in front of the helipad, near the funnels and upper decks. Trivia * Inside Alexander's personal chamber is a statue carved in the image of his former wife, Helena Corvinus"Corvinus turned to look at the elegant face of the massive carving behind him. The Muse's divine countenance was modeled on that of Helena, his long-dead wife and the mother of his children." ~ Evolution novelization, chapter 19. *The deceased bodies of Viktor, Amelia, and Lucian were kept in the ship's Morgue and were destroyed when Alexander blows the frigate. References Gallery Sancta Helena helicopter pad.jpeg|The helipad Sanctahelena.jpg Underworld - Evolution - Amelia's Corpse.png fr:Sancta Helena Category:Locations Sancta Helena